Gunner
The Gunner is a Tier 3 tank that upgrades from the Machine Gun. It replaces its large trapezoid Barrel with four small Barrels. It upgrades at Level 45 into Auto Gunner, Gunner Trapper, or the Streamliner. Design The Gunner has a circular body with four small Barrels. The side two are a bit shorter and twice as thin as the main middle Barrels; however the Barrels only appear to look thin as they are overlapped by the two front Barrels. Technical It has the second smallest Bullets in the game (only about half of the size of the Machine Gun's Bullets) after the Gunner Trapper. The Gunner's Bullet Damage and Bullet Penetration are decreased but Bullet Speed increases a good amount. Reload is also increased significantly. The Gunner has a weak recoil. Strategy As the Gunner With high Bullet Speed and Reload, players can create hard-to-escape Bullet storms that can overwhelm and destroy enemy tanks with ease (assuming they have no way of defending themselves). This is especially good against slow shooting tanks, as they can't properly counter the Gunner's bullets. This tank can be good against fast tanks as well because it can be hard for them to dodge large amounts of fast Bullets. It is highly recommended for Gunner players to invest Skill Points into Bullet Damage and Bullet Penetration, as the base Reload and Bullet Speed Stats are immense. Another good strategy with the Gunner is to aim in a spot about 15 degrees higher than the spot you want to hit and press C. Then wait 2-5 secs (depending on the spread you'd like to create) and press C twice (do not move the cursor during the process). Repeat. This will create a wave of Bullets, damaging anything and anyone in the spread area. This works with almost all Classes, (except for Drone and Trap Classes) but it is more effective with the Gunner. Against the Gunner The small size of its ammunition helps the Bullets to make their way between the enemy spread of Bullets. However, the Gunner can be easily destroyed by other tanks with a constant rate of fire, as its base Bullet Damage and Bullet Penetration are the lowest in the game. The Gunner's Reload can help counter some Bullets, but the Gunner generally can't counter Sniper Bullets, so using Sniper Classes against the Gunner is a good strategy. Rammer builds are also good against the Gunner, since the gunner bullets don't do much damage. The Destroyer branch is extremely effective against Gunners since the Destroyer branch's Bullet will simply out penetrate all of the Gunner's Bullets. Drone classes are slightly noneffective to gunner because of the bullet spamming.however,using an ambush attack and move your drones in a right way ,you still can easily kill it. History * Previously, it could upgrade into the Auto Tank and its successor Auto 5. * Until July 31st 2016, the Gunner was the only Tier 3 tank in Diep.io without an upgrade, but on August 1st 2016, the Gunner received its first upgrade, the Auto Gunner. ** Later that day, the Gunner Trapper was also made an upgrade to it. *** A few hours after the Streamliner was released, it was also made a Gunner upgrade. Trivia * The Gunner (along with the Trapper and Overseer) has had the most upgrades of any tank, having five upgrades total (three current ones and two removed ones). * Although its Bullets look like the smallest in-game, when compared a Level 45 Gunner with a Level 45 Gunner Trapper, the Bullets of Gunner Trapper are even smaller, but due to the fact that the Gunner is a Tier 3 tank, and it is mostly used at lower Levels, its Bullets are considered as the smallest. A Level 30 Gunner fires the smallest Bullets in-game as long as it's not leveled up. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks